


Summer in Bag End

by navyfeather



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, Dwarves in the Shire, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Summer, bagginshield summer adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navyfeather/pseuds/navyfeather
Summary: This year has been the hottest summer the Shire has ever seen. Hobbits are quick to adjust. Dwarves, on the other hand, don’t really seem like they know how to deal with such weather. Luckily Bilbo is there to aid them, whether that is with finding Thorin a new summer-appropriate outfit, or preparing a refreshing, homemade drink.





	1. Dress for Functionality

**Author's Note:**

> These are my entries for the Bagginshield Summer Adventure! As promised, here is some summery goodness! _(and I think I loved working on these as much as Thorin loves his new clothes!)_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Bilbo buys Thorin a summer appropriate Shire outfit…. and Thorin LOVES it.

“Nobody is forcing you to wear it, Thorin.”

“But it is practical.” Bilbo barely had the strength to look at Thorin. How could a man be so fully clothed in such blazing-hot weather? A simple glance at Thorin made Bilbo feel cramped! “Where should I store my coin if not for my pockets. And where must I keep my glasses?”

Bilbo shrugged. “On your head?”

“Don't be ridiculous.”

Right, _he _was being ridiculous. Was it ever different?

There was nothing he could do. He has been trying for one full week to draw Thorin out of his garb. The weather in the Shire has never been this achingly hot before, and while Bilbo had quite the wardrobe to compromise with this weather, Thorin had nothing with him but long-sleeved tunics and trousers taller than Bilbo himself! It was a true shame, it was, and Bilbo _begged _Thorin to change. He could see he was hot. His face would take a very concerning shade of red and he would be sweaty, sometimes panting like a hound if they moved through the village... It was unhealthy, and at this point, Bilbo was growing more and more anxious... Mainly because the temperature continued to rise with each passing day.

Bilbo groaned when Thorin reached for his coat. “You are _not _going to wear that–“

“So what then, I will have to carry our groceries? I need my pockets.” Thorin tucked both his hands in the pockets of his leather coat. In all honesty, Bilbo actually felt his own body itch at this point, as though he was laden with many layers of clothing himself, and his hands seized with the will to yank those clothes right off Thorin's body, and let him _breathe_. “Or need I remind you of the last time I did not take my coat, and we had to purchase a bag.”

Bilbo's eyes fluttered shut with frustration. “We didn't have to buy one–“

“So we would've had to walk twice. Because _that _is convenient,” Thorin said. He drew open the round door of the Smial. The heat crashed onto them like the burning of Smaug’s fires - unexpected and unforgiving. The one positive about living underground was that it was usually rather cool, so opening the door was a bit like an unfair battle. It would be overwhelming, and almost sickening. At least Bilbo could fight it well. He wore short pants and a very simple short-sleeved blouse with suspenders. Had his blouse been any thinner it wouldn't even exist at all!

And then there was Thorin, who strode out of their house in his fur boots, a black pair of trousers, a tunic of thick, wintry material and a leather coat...

Bilbo pushed his straw hat on his head with a deep sigh, following him down Bagshot Row towards the markets.

After having grown accustomed to the heat, it wasn't all too bad. Not to mention that the markets made do best they could – there were many hobbit children playing with water, people moved around with fans or even handed them over to others, there was an exchange of cold liquids and even tubs of water to set your feet in. Cool feet meant a cool hobbit!

As often as he could, Bilbo tried to point Thorin in another direction. “Perhaps we should swim,” he tempted.

Thorin shook his head. “I still don't fancy swimming. And we brought no towels.”

“Bathe our feet, then?”

“And walk home bare-footed? Risk stepping in something sharp again?” Thorin scoffed. “Or even worse, push wet feet in my boots.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes, scanning his surroundings. “A drink?”

“Let's just purchase what we need and go home,” Thorin said with a chuckle. Bilbo could hardly keep his composure, Thorin must be so very _hot_, how could he still function this properly?! “We'll sit in the garden, then I won't need my coat or my boots–“

“You don't need them _now_, Thorin!” Bilbo cried.

“I beg to differ!” Thorin drew his coin purse from the pocket of his jacket and smiled, tossing it up in the air. “Where else should I have kept this!”

And Bilbo nearly drew the hair from his head with irritation.

Now it wasn't entirely illogical of him to behave like this. Thorin wasn't the best actor there was, but he would do anything to assure Bilbo he was well. This meant he'd go through miles of length to keep up his appearances, even while he was smothering himself to death in his own clothes. Bilbo had learned this, of course, and sadly now was no different.

They had purchased most of what they needed for their fruit salad when Thorin started picking at his own clothes. “Take them off,” Bilbo suggested kindly, with a very strong hint of urgency. “Please.”

“No,” Thorin said simply, pushing a small pouch of blackberries in his pocket after having received them. “Where else must I keep this?”

“Hand them over to me then, I'll carry them.”

“_No_,” he repeated. Oh, with the stubbornness of dwarves! “I put on this coat so you wouldn't have to.”

“And I begged you not to put it on,” Bilbo countered.

Thorin huffed, but not specifically at Bilbo. Again he pulled a bit at his collar.

They were about to buy some apples when Thorin stumbled on the spot. Bilbo immediately reached out for him. “Are you alright?” he asked. Thorin swallowed hard, and Bilbo could _hear _how dry his throat was. The dwarf swayed slightly before he nodded and pushed himself back upright. “Thorin, _please _take these off,” Bilbo pleaded.

Thorin again swallowed. “But then I’d have to carry–“

“You honestly think that’ll be _worse _than when you faint on the market square? Enough – let's find you some shade.” He took Thorin by his large hand, but almost startled to feel it not only sweaty, but like an actual _oven_. Bilbo has never before held someone who was overheating but he was positive that this was it.

He took Thorin to sit down on a simple wooden bench. Bilbo had taken matters in his own hands at that point, prying a nearly drenched coat from Thorin's body and drawing the boots off his feet. Hobbits came from left and right to help dunk Thorin's feet in some cold water, used their make-shift fans to cool him down, and bring him something to drink.

At last, Thorin sat in nothing but his trousers, but they had rolled those up to reach a bit above his knees. All of this, and Bilbo was still nervous for his health.

And you can hardly blame him, because the following day, when it had gone even warmer, guess how he found Thorin standing in the kitchen. “I'll fetch some herbs–“

“No, _no_!” Bilbo barked at him. “You won't wear your boots and you won't wear your jacket!”

Thorin looked up in surprise. “It was only a small mishap–“

“You overheated!” Bilbo cried with dismay. “A – And yet you _dare _to present yourself before me dressed with even more clothes than yesterday?!” Thorin only shrugged.

_That _had done it.

Bilbo locked Thorin up in the smial, sincerely afraid for his health, and had gone out on his own. If Thorin wasn't going to change, then he'd have to help him with it. It wasn't always appreciated, but if Bilbo wouldn't, then no one would.

Every day, it was a bit more quiet outside than the day before. Hobbits would stay inside or head over to the Brandywine River, or another body of water they could cool themselves off in. The markets were rather desolated as well. Luckily Bilbo could still find the tailor, who stood safely underneath a colourful cloth tarp, so the sun wouldn't burn his body. “Good morning, mister Bilbo! How can I be of your service?”

“Good morning. Do you remember making Thorin some clothes?”

The hobbit smiled. “Of course I have, it was one of my most fascinating projects!”

“And you still have his measurements?”

“Indeed!”

Bilbo handed him a scroll of parchment, which the tailor unrolled. “This outfit, please.”

The hobbit had let out a merry laugh, seemingly overjoyed to have been gifted such a challenge.

Little did Bilbo know that the _true _challenge lay in his own hands, where he had to continuously keep Thorin in check, and force him to remain inside. The only time he'd allowed Thorin out was to sit in front of the smial. They would both sit in only trousers – though Bilbo would wear his hat – and they would sit still, so they could absorb the heat better.

It took the tailor no more than four days to deliver him a notification that the work was finished. Elated beyond belief, Bilbo had jumped out of his hobbit hole and hurried down the Hill, fetching Thorin his newly sewn clothes.

He found Thorin sitting behind a desk in the study, as fully dressed as he would normally be and his reading glasses on his nose. “Here.” Bilbo was not fancy or sweet about it, he simply set the package down on the table, atop of Thorin's book. The dwarf jumped and looked up at Bilbo with surprise. “A gift.”

“A gift?” Thorin whispered. “What for?”

“For you.” He pointed at it. “Unpack it.”

Thorin chuckled, but it wasn't entirely with glee. “Please tell me I did not forget–“

“No, you forgot nothing. This is a simple act of health, is all! I hope you'll like it!”

Smiling, Thorin drew the string from his package and began to unfold the fabric until he discovered a small pile of clothes, coloured with blues of many shades. Thorin gasped, holding up the piece of clothing that lay on top.

The first item was a very simple pale blue blouse with puffy sleeves not beyond the elbow, it was rather thin but of strong material, there were no patterns or fringes and, like Bilbo had hoped, pockets. Two of those sat on the chest, one slim and tall to house Thorin's glasses and the other deep and functional to carry coin.

The second item were short trousers. They were a deep steel blue, rather dull-looking but very much in the style of the average hobbit in the Shire. This one too was clad with pockets, in the front and back, some that could be closed with buttons and some open. This could easily carry at least three days worth of food, Bilbo reckoned!

The third was a silver-grey waistcoat with a sky-blue hue, painted with intricate design. The wear of hobbits was usually rather swirly and curly, flowers or leaves or anything that resembled nature. For Thorin, he'd requested something better suited, the faint and subtle design of dragon scales. It wasn't prominent nor too remarkable, lest you had a hard look at it. Just how Thorin liked it. The buttons were decorated with Thorin's sigil, a detail Bilbo adored, and this too had two functional pockets.

The accessories that came with had Thorin chuckle with delight. The tailor had fashioned a simple belt for Thorin, one for the sake of appearance but also for function. It was leather dark but beautiful, one that could be looped around his trousers or worn over his clothes, as he sometimes would. The other was a very simple set of suspenders, as dark blue as Thorin's trousers were.

The _shoes _had been the stars of the show, Bilbo reckoned. Shoes weren't very safe hobbit-territory, so that they had been made was already a huge surprise to him. They were very simple, flat soles with leather straps to keep it around Thorin's foot. Thorin had not hesitated to take off his boot and push his foot in this strange... shoe-device. It fit him beautifully, and kept the underside of his feet safe from anything sharp.

“There's more in the making,” Bilbo said, watching Thorin look down at his new shoes and wiggle his toes. “This is for today, so you can look presentable, and you can _breathe_–“

Thorin launched himself off his seat and took Bilbo into a crushing hug. Bilbo nearly choked. “Ghivashel, this is _outstanding!”_ he bellowed happily.

“Well, good, I'm glad–“

“Wait here!” And within a second, Thorin had grasped his clothes and had disappeared. Bilbo stood on the spot, blinking hard. This ought to be a positive response, no?

Bilbo amused himself in the kitchen until he heard a strange flapping noise. Thorin came walking over, dressed in his new clothes. And now it was Bilbo's turn to gasp with delight.

“And?” Thorin presented himself by keeping his arms wide open. He had dressed to mimic Bilbo's current wear; the blouse, suspenders and trousers, as well as his floppy shoes. He'd even filled his pockets with all he would usually carry around.

“Oh, you look wonderful!” Bilbo complimented.

Thorin had never been more excited, immediately moving over to Bilbo. “I managed to give everything a place and there is _still _room left! I reorganized – see, I now keep my wallet _here_, so I have one pocket left in my blouse for good use.”

Bilbo laughed. “I see! _Very _well done–“

“And the trousers are nice and short, it is very enjoyable! That being the case, it is a rare occurrence that there's so many place to store my stuff!”

“I am thrilled to h–“

“I was thinking of wearing the belt, but would that be too much? I think so. And I tried on the waistcoat!”

“Oh, how d–“

“I will say it was a bit loose but perhaps that's _good_, there fit more in my pockets that way.” Thorin began to rapidly look around. “I wager I could fit a cup in it.”

“A _cup_–“

“Come! We must find how much these clothes can carry!” Thorin was nearly trembling with ecstasy. “And we must show the others, Bilbo! Let's go outside!”

Bilbo cocked his head. “I thought you wanted a cup–“

“There will be time for that later!” Thorin took hold of Bilbo's hand and yanked him out of the smial. “I wish to test my shoes!”

He's never, _never_ seen Thorin this... should he say childish? Perhaps excited. Lively. Enthusiastic! And Bilbo wagered no one had. He was most likely the first to lay witness to Thorin jumping up and down on the same spot, waiting for something to pierce his foot. And when nothing did, he laughed as though he never has before.

They went to the market where Thorin wanted to buy things. Not because they needed them, oh no. So he could show off how functional his new wear was, and how _great _he felt not being strangled to death by the heat. It was the cutest Bilbo had ever seen him, and he was privileged to be with him all day, while he bounced and bragged.

And you would not _believe _how bright Thorin shone when hobbits of all sizes and ages gathered to have a look at his leather soles. Bilbo had smiled with absolute awe, seeing Thorin tower above a handful of hobbits, that were charmed more by Thorin's sudden gulf of self-esteem rather than his new outfit, and were drawn to him like flies to cattle.

That same night, Bilbo sat on the couch, smiling as he watched Thorin inspect himself in a mirror, searching his clothes for imperfections, because he dared not believe his clothes could be _this _stunning without fault. At long last he did sit down. Once he had, he almost immediately drew Bilbo into his side, pressing their heads together. “Thank you, Bilbo... This is the most precious gift I have ever been given.”

“You are very welcome,” Bilbo hummed. “And the feeling is mutual...” He nudged his head a bit harder against Thorin's. “Seeing you today has been the biggest pleasure I have had in life so far.”

And he wasn't lying. It wasn't only Thorin's behaviour, but his well-being. When he held onto Thorin's hand a moment later, it wasn't hot or feverish. It was on perfect temperature, as was the rest of his body... Just how it was meant to be... “I don't think I'll ever take them off again,” Thorin murmured.

Bilbo chuckled, his head tucked in the crook of Thorin's neck. “For all I care, you never do,” he cooed.

Thorin had gasped.

And when there was a dreadful summer storm ongoing, Bilbo was groaning from the top of his lungs again. “Can you _please _wear something weather-appropriate, like your jacket–“

“Why? These clothes are practical enough,” Thorin had argued, gesturing at his thin blouse, waistcoat and shorts. Bilbo had buried his face in his hands, whimpering. “What makes you think I'll change out of these clothes? I _love _them!”


	2. Recipe for (delicious) Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Bilbo introduces the dwarves to lemonade

“Yes, and it has multiple pockets. See?”

“Blimey...”

“By my beard, it does!”

“What of a pocket for coin?”

Thorin proudly unbuttoned one pouch in his blouse. Several dwarves gasped, the other gaped at him.

Bilbo rolled his eyes, but grinned. What a curious lot they all were, being so obsessed with Thorin's new wear. One might almost argue they were even more excited about it than Thorin had been himself!

“Mister Bilbo – where could we acquire an outfit quite like this one?” Dori asked him.

A part of him didn't want to answer... Having seen Thorin hop with glee had been cute, but... all _thirteen _of them? What would they do to the poor inhabitants of the Shire if they couldn't all release their elation towards Bilbo? Would they not terrorize them with their newfound pride, or cheer so hard no one could sleep!

Bilbo swallowed, reaching for a knife that lay safely tucked away in one of his drawers. One of Fili's old knives, re-purposed to be used in the kitchen! “Well, my dearest Dori, it has been a little while ago, and I'm not sure if I could have any more made.”

Like he had feared, Thorin scoffed. “Nonsense. You had the tailor fashion them, right? What was his name again... Oddfoot, something like that.”

“You're confusing him with Proudfoot, love.” Bilbo moved over to his fruit bowl. “And he is not a tailor, he couldn't sew even if all his clothes were torn in half.”

“Then who was it?” Gloin asked. “Or was he met with an untimely death?”

“What?!” Bilbo nearly dropped a lemon in surprise. “Why would you assume that?”

Gloin shrugged it off. “Why else would anyone stop working?”

All of them agreed with murmurs and nods, so Bilbo smiled. A very curious kind indeed.

Every single member of the company, including Dis, mother of Fili and Kili – as well as Thorin's younger sister – had come by. Thorin had told them nothing but positive since he received his new outfit; about summers in the Shire, all the fun activities, bathing in ponds and sitting underneath a tree for shade. Bilbo had laughed with ridicule when Thorin had told him they'd come. To him, that had been a joke! And he could hardly be blamed, could he truly expect all these dwarves to cross half the world for a summer in the Shire?

Apparently... yes. One letter and two months later, he had a company of fourteen dwarves around his table. Even worse, thirteen of them were yet again _packed _with clothes. At least Thorin was sitting in his hobbit-wear. In fact, he wore one of his newly made hems, one that had a bit of a burgundy hue.

Either way, they had come from far, they were all clothed as though it was winter, and Bilbo had fairly little to cool them down with. That's why, to celebrate their arrival as well as the summer, Bilbo had decided on making them some lemonade! Lemons rarely grew in the Shire, but this summer had been so long, and so unbearably hot, that they had grown like weeds, and the entire Shire was celebrating with barrels of lemonade! Never before they had been this common, and this cheap, so one could hardly think Bilbo insane for having two full baskets of lemons tucked away in his pantry!

Besides, who _didn't _love some freshly-squeezed lemonade!

Even though the dwarves were quite a handful, he was thoroughly entertained by hearing them all chatter again. Unlike last time they were here, Thorin bore a new, refreshing energy, one that Bilbo was quite certain had come with those clothes.

When Bilbo had only just sliced all the lemons in half, Thorin came moving over to him, his hands neatly held on his back. “Do you need any help?” he hummed.

“No need! All I have to do is squeeze these, and it'll be well!”

Thorin's eyes wandered across the table, as well as the counter. “All of these?”

“Yes! Should be done in the next... twenty minutes, give or take.” Bilbo picked up the first halve and moved over to one of the jugs. “You could gather some glasses, if you'd like, that would help!”

“Of course.” Thorin passed him, but not before holding his shoulder and pressing a swift kiss on his temple. Bilbo smiled widely, feeling Thorin's hand slide from his shoulder as he moved further into the kitchen. “If there is anything else you'll be needing, please let me know.”

He eyed Thorin briefly and then grinned. “Would you truly convince them to purchase an outfit like yours?”

“Why shouldn't I? I've never felt this liberated in my life, Bilbo! My flops will agree with you on this.”

Bilbo laughed with adore when Thorin held up his foot. “Yes, yes, quite right!”

“Those poor men, sitting in their boots. I do hope your lemonade will help on the matter, they're very warm. Dis at least has been clever enough to remove her boots.” Thorin smiled with pride. “It runs in the family, a mind like hers!”

That made Bilbo scoff. “May I remind you of the time you overheated, Thorin?” The dwarf said nothing. “If you'd give me the honour, I'd happily share the tale of Thorin Oakenshield, who went outside on a hot summer day in his clothes _and _his jacket – “

“Don't share that tale.” Bilbo laughed to see Thorin avert his eyes. “We promised to pretend that never happened.”

“Come here.” Bilbo held out one arm. Thorin moved over and held onto the hand Bilbo held up to reach out, and let himself be drawn nearer. Once he was, Bilbo wound around him, pressing himself into Thorin's side. “All in all, I'm glad it happened. You've never looked more handsome.” It earned him a kiss on his head. “And on the matter of helping, just the glasses, dear. They came all this way for you, it'd be a shame not to sit with them.”

“They came for _us_, Bilbo.” His statement was accentuated by drawing Bilbo a little bit harder into his side. “You must stop excluding yourself from our company...”

Bilbo bit down on his lip, trying not to smile like a lune. “_Our_ company... that sounds really nice,” he whispered. When he crooked his neck to look up, he was met with the most loving smile. “Our company...”

“Indeed. All ours.” Thorin lay his fingers tenderly on the underside of his chin, drawing it up just a little bit more so their lips could meet in a chaste kiss. “And they love you just as much as I do...”

“Oh, Thorin...“ Biblo knew he was blushing, so with a scrape of his throat he swiftly looked back at the task at hand. “Lemonade,” he reminded himself. “In that case, I suppose we might as well work on it together – the sooner we have this done, the better!”

Thorin drew Bilbo in his arms entirely this time, towering above him as he stood with his stomach pressed against Bilbo's back. Bilbo laughed at being enveloped by his large figure. “I have a better idea.”

It wasn't more than three _very _disorganized minutes later that all the dwarves were standing aligned in Bilbo's kitchen. He was observing this ordeal with his arms folded, leaning against his sink with a smile permanently on his face. Thorin had taken upon himself the leadership role, to the surprise of no one, and was explaining them all what had to be done in order to have themselves a glass of juice. This wasn't what Bilbo initially had in mind, but... perhaps it was even better.

Bilbo picked up a lemon on Thorin's command. “Alright, so, here is what you're going to do. You take a half and you're going to squeeze it into a jug. You want it to fill up until... about here.” Bilbo pressed his finger against the glass. Half of the company had to lean closer, their eyes having failed them from such a distance. For them, Bilbo kept his finger positioned for a little longer. “How you are going to do that is by simply squeezing the lemons!”

In hindsight, Bilbo soon learned, he could have been slightly more specific.

Thorin was the first to pick up a lemon to demonstrate. “We squeeze them!” he repeated, a second before he squished half the fruit in his hand. Juice and flesh went flying _everywhere_, into the kitchen and onto some of the dwarves. Most of it was dripping down Thorin's hand, out of the mistreated fruit straight into the jug, but he had made such a mess!

And before Bilbo could scold him, the dwarves scurried away to start their task. “No! No, wait – “ Bilbo gripped his hair, his teeth ground with stress when they all began to laugh and cheer, grasping lemons from the table. The dwarves were so very quick to assort themselves, make pairs or small groups, evenly divided over the jugs, but just like their first time in Bag End, they were so _loud _and unruly, Bilbo couldn't even be heard. Because of that, pulp and juice was soon flying _everywhere_. “No, no, _no_...” Bilbo breathed.

It was Dis who came moving over to him, her hands wet with juice. “This is a very inconvenient way of juicing fruit,” she told him. Bilbo moaned loudly. “I take it my brother is at fault.” Bilbo answered her with a disappointed huff. “As could be expected.”

“Oh Dis – all my lemons!”

Thank goodness for Dis, Bilbo thought, when she pushed two of her fingers in her mouth and whistled, _hard_. It was short but it was demanding, and drew the attention of every single dwarf, even Kili, who'd already managed to have an empty lemon skin stuck in his hair. “Reset,” Dis told them. “How about we watch _Bilbo _for instructions?”

“Why? What's wrong?” Thorin asked. His new shirt was dotted with juice that had gone flying.

“Aye, we were winning,” Dwalin said loudly, pointing at their jug.

Bilbo had to heave a deep breath. “It's not about winning or losing, and you're being far too hard on the fruit! You have to be far more tender! Here – “ He made his way straight to Thorin, pushing a new, half lemon into Thorin's hand. “Watch this!” he told them, his voice a bit snappish. But he needed his point to properly come across this time!

All of them stood in a circle around him and Thorin. “What do I – “

“Nothing,” he told Thorin. For the moment being, he had done enough. “You squeeze the lemon, yes, but you don't demolish it! It's a fruit, it's something so delicate, so please treat it as such! Look.” He took Thorin's hand in both his own and began to very gently squeeze them. He set a motion that was very tender, like kneading dough. “See? You want to carefully squeeze the juice out of there.”

“Oh I see...”

“Aye, that makes sense...”

“Bit more calm, aye.”

Bilbo nodded at them. “Exactly! You were being far too harsh! Now please, try it again, but don't be so barbaric!”

All of them scattered, back to their jobs. Thorin, on the other hand, scratched the back of his neck and was sporting positively pink cheeks. “Did I do it right?”

“You did,” Bilbo hummed.

“Good... I didn't know I was doing the fruit injustice. Perhaps we could, ah... work together? So I won't mess up again.”

Bilbo smiled at him. That precious, big oaf... Sometimes it was still difficult to phantom as to how someone that sturdy could be so soft. “I'd be happy to,” he cooed, picking up another lemon before setting it in the palm of Thorin's hand.

Everybody was doing much better this time, and while everybody was still loud, it was significantly less messy! Some beards and clothes were sticky with lemon-juice, but it was nothing severe, and nowhere near as bad as it _could've _been, hadn't Dis intervened!

As far as he was concerned, every single dwarf was having fun. At some point there was in fact some tossing with lemons, and the loud laughter of Fili and Bofur, but that was all that it'd been. Jugs were soon full of sour lemon juice, and all of them set them on the table. Of course there was the comparing before Bilbo even had the chance to say anything else; many of them proudly proclaiming they had won, followed by _minutes _of very close observation as to who had one drip more than the other.

“Alright – is it decided then?” Bilbo asked when Bifur had been declared the winner. “Are we good? Because we're not done yet!”

“We're not?” Ori asked.

“No, far from!”

This time, he was specifically careful explaining to them what had to happen, but to be fair, there was little left that they could... mess up, one might say. Bilbo oversaw the dwarves while they worked tirelessly, and aided those who had questions. He'd walk in a circle to taste something from every jug, commenting on what could be changed to make it more appealing. Bombur's, as could have been expected, stood out amongst the rest!

Not much later, all of them were sitting around the table, and Bilbo was pouring all of them a glass. They looked so very happy to have a taste, so Bilbo didn't let them wait long. “Cheers!” He raised his glass. “May your first swig of lemonade taste you well!”

All of them cheered along. Bilbo took a sip and hummed immediately with delight; cold drinks were difficult to come by these days, but the freshness of the lemon made it feel like it actually cooled him down, it was still refreshing and delicious! They hadn't made it too watery nor too sugary, it wasn't too sour or too thick! He never liked to admit it, because the dwarves' ego grew every time they said it, but they truly were quick to perfect any craft they were given. Making lemonade this tasty had taken Bilbo years of practice!

His opinion hardly mattered, though. Most of the dwarves were still chugging away their drink, as was a custom; the first swig was never just one swig, it was half a tankard. When they did finish, Bilbo sat on the edge of his seat. “Well? How was it?” he chirped.

The first he was met with was a colossal mix of responses. It was absolutely messy and he couldn't hear _one _thing properly, however, he could fish most of the context out of the fact that they sounded happy.

“I loved it, that was so good!” Bofur cheered above the crowd. “I hadn't expected it to be this tasty!”

“Aye, without a doubt! No' a fan of anything sour, but this was great,” Gloin quipped.

Dori was quick to agree. “This was masterfully done, mister Bilbo! I feel as though we have done your recipe honour, I hardly think this drink was capable of improvement!”

“Oh, you lot,” Bilbo breathed, though he was blushing with flatter.

Dis smiled at him, bowing her head. “They are right! I'm usually not drawn to anything sour but this is quite delicious.”

“It could have been a bit more sour for me, it's only proper when my face hurts,” Kili said, although he shrugged right after. “But I still really enjoyed it! I could go for another glass!”

While Dis had to correct her son by whacking his hand before he reached out for the jug, Fili smiled. “I'm with mother on this one, this is perfectly balanced! For me it could've had more sugar. Way more sugar.”

“I would have liked that too, it was a bit sour, but I... think I really liked it,” Ori said, his eyes lit with a shy curiosity. “It prickled on my tongue a bit, but in a positive way.”

“Cause it's sour, lad,” Dwalin informed Ori, patting him on his shoulder. “It ain't ale, I'll give ya that, but I could do with another glass! But I want it from _mine –_ which one have I been makin', I want a taste of that! Surely it must be better than the one I just drank from!”

Nori was quick to nod. “Aye, I'm thinkin' the same! Where's ours? I want more!” It wasn't necessarily great feedback, but the moment Nori licked his lips while searching told Bilbo about enough!

Oin cocked his head. “I might use this! Could come in handy to treat some headaches! Have ya any more?”

Bilbo nodded at him, pointing at the pantry. “I do, I'll give you some in a moment!”

Bombur shook his head. “No, you shouldn't use it for medicine! This would be ideal for cooking with! I could use it for seasoning, I think! Maybe with some fish!”

Oin and Bombur started an argument as to what the lemons could best be used for, so Balin tutted. “Overall, Bilbo, this was a very impressive drink, nothing like I've ever had before! And that ought to mean quite something, I'm rather old.” Bilbo met his smile with a chuckle. “I would drink this any day, something I hadn't expected!”

“Good, I'm glad!” Bilbo declared. “I'm so happy you all enjoy this drink!”

Having said that caused them to pour themselves another glass, something Bilbo didn't mind at all. If anything, that was nothing but a huge compliment!

Bifur, who sat on his other side, began talking to him in his own language, but he had never before been this _quiet _when muttering to him in Khuzdul. Bilbo raised his brow at him, humming along as though he understood. Luckily Thorin was there, who was suddenly leaning over his shoulder. Bilbo felt Thorin's beard hair scrape over his own cheek. “He's saying that your expertise has been recognised, and he would wish to have the recipe, so he can create some for himself as well.”

“Ah... That's so very kind,” Bilbo breathed with sentiment. Bifur winked at him and stuck up his thumb. “And of course, I will give you the recipe! It's easily made, and if you want some lemons, you could perhaps plant them and have some in Erebor!”

With his glass of lemonade in his hand he watched the others talk and laugh, sing and drink. To be quite honest... he hadn't thought they'd like it very much either. As long as it didn't involve alcohol, their harts were difficult to capture!

He felt Thorin's hand suddenly brush against his own underneath the table, so he held onto it. Thorin squeezed his hand hard before he hummed. “If my opinion will still make a difference between all of these, I thought it was absolutely delicious. I couldn't think of one thing I'd want to see changed...”

“What makes you think it wouldn't matter? Yours counts for the most,” he hummed. They leaned towards each other to exchange a swift kiss. “I'm glad you liked it.”

“You heard me wrong, Bilbo, I was trying to tell you that I _loved _it.” Bilbo chuckled, but it came out like a giggle.

“Just as much as your clothes?” he asked quietly.

Thorin pursed his lips, making Bilbo chuckle again. “This could be debated about... But I know for certain that, when I spend my summers here in the Shire, I wouldn't want to drink anything else again.”

“Stop it, you're exaggerating,” Bilbo muttered, though he pinched Thorin's hand with affection. “It can't possibly be that good.”

“Then you haven't tasted it yet, ghivashel...” Thorin picked up his own glass and gently guided it towards Bilbo's lips. Bilbo smiled and let Thorin feed him some of the lemonade. Thorin was very careful and slow, making sure not to hurry or to spill, and waited until Bilbo had a couple of swigs. “I truly do hope you are tasting that same, divine flavour as I have.”

“Thorin – stop it,” Bilbo chuckled, nudging Thorin against his side. Thorin smiled and drew Bilbo into his arms. The moment Bilbo was there, he lay his head on Thorin's shoulder, wrapping both his arms around Thorin's waist. “It's just lemonade...”

“I beg to differ.” Thorin drew him yet again a little bit closer, and he felt Thorin's head settle on his own a moment later. “It was a glass of summery love... That's why they all like it so much, Bilbo. And that's why I_ loved_ it. Because I love you...”

“Mmm...” Bilbo squeezed Thorin in his arms, happily nuzzling closer to him.

He felt Thorin kiss him on his head. “Do you want to make more?”

“Are you kidding me? Absolutely not.” Thorin snorted, and couldn't help but laugh. “That was disastrous. Fun, but to me a one-time-only activity.”

“I'm sorry about that. I should've let you show them.”

“I didn't imply that I haven't enjoyed it. I have. I love spending time with the company....” He began to smile. “Our company.”

“Yes,” Thorin murmured. Bilbo closed his eyes, leaning entirely into Thorin's arms after Thorin smoothed his finger over Bilbo's recently acquired engagement ring. “Our company...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! It's been so much fun to work on these challenges, and I can't wait to participate again next year! ♪


End file.
